iAll My Heart
by marcmartinez24a
Summary: Hey Guys, sorry I haven't posted a new story in awhile I've been feeling really down since my girlfriend cheated and broke up with me , but I'm still gonna make another iCarly fic about Sam & Freddie love for each other base on the song 'All My Heart' by Sleeping with Sirens I'm looking forward to writing this because this song is my favorite of all the sleeping with sirens albums!


**Slipping his hand into his pocket, Freddie leaned against the cool concrete of the office building behind him. Clouds blocked out the sun long enough for him to let his eyes wander up to the sky and watch them slowly drift by. He couldn't help but think 'Lucky' as they continue on, revealing the sun again. It's not like him to feel as down as he has as of late, but his feelings had been conflicting so badly that he dreams of just drifting away from them all - much like a cloud. Things would be so much easier if he didn't have to think so much. Always had to stay one step of the game because if his mother found out about the recent relationship between himself and Carly and Sam, she was likely to die of a conniption fit and a heart attack.**

**A small grin tugged at his lips at the thought of his mother's reaction if he actually did decide to tell her. 'Oh, and mom? Yeah... I'm banging both Carly and Sam - at the same time.' No, it wasn't really that funny in truth, but the thought of all the possible faces she would make as shock set in would be humorous. For about ten seconds anyway. Then her real reaction, most likely panicky and screaming, would set in and it would completely ruin the buzz of his fun. Still, it was fun at least to imagine it in the safety of his mind.**

**"What are you grinning at, Dorkward?"**

**Snapping out of his little moment, Freddie smiled at the blonde approaching him. Just behind Sam, Carly dug through her purse for something as Sam stepped up to him and placed a small kiss on his lips.**

**"Dammit, Sam, are you sure I put it in here?" Carly asked, not looking up.**

**"Yes, I know I saw your keys in there," Sam sighed, obviously having had said this several times already.**

**"Ugh, well I can't find them!" Looking up with annoyance, Carly held out her purse to Sam. "If you saw me put them in here, then maybe you can find them."**

**Rolling her eyes, Sam grabbed the purse and began rummaging through it as Freddie reached out to grab Carly's hand, tugging her toward him so he could kiss her. Since he had first met her as a pre-teen, Freddie had loved and desperately sought out Carly. The fact that he was standing here now, eighteen and still a total tech nerd, kissing her, well, it definitely seemed like a dream. Kissing Carly always felt surreal, as if he'll wake up any second from some long and very wonderful dream. It was why he held her hand whenever he kissed her - to make sure she was really there.**

**"Freddie, we're going to have to, you know, get together somewhere else. I can't find the keys to my place and Spencer is away in Yakima with granddad helping him paint his house until Tuesday," Carly said with a small pout.**

**"I don't know where else we can go short of a hotel," Freddie said. "You know we can't go back to my place with my mom always there like a vulture and I am not going to Sam's after her cat tried to gnaw off my ankle that one time."**

**"He was just a hungry pussy," Sam said into Freddie's ear, sliding up behind him, "Much like two other pussies I know."**

**Handing Carly's purse back to the brunette with one hand, Sam's other hand slipped around Freddie's waist. Flushing instantly, Freddie grabbed the blonde's hand before it could trail further down and looked around to make sure no one was looking.**

**"Sam, we're in public! You can't go around grabbing me... 'There' whenever you want!"**

**"Oh lighten up, it's not like anyone cares what three horny teenagers do with each other in the middle of the street," the blonde chuckled, her other hand coming around and trying to complete the mission the first hand was denied from.**

**Finding Carly's eyes in his panic, he was disappointed to see her smiling mischievously before leaning against him and kissing Sam over his shoulder. 'Great' he grumbled inwardly as he nabbed Sam's other hand an inch away from his covered penis.**

**"Come on guys, stop messing around," he pleaded. "Someone we know might see us."**

**"Aren't you tired of hiding this from everyone?" Carly asked, pulling away from Sam's soft lips to look at Freddie better.**

**Feeling a wave of emotion flood his chest, Freddie looked away in silence. He hated that this whole odd relationship made him question everything more than he usually did. Yes, he was tired of hiding their relationship from their families and friends, but at the same time, he just didn't know if he could bring himself to actually tell them either. Carly and Sam seemed more than content with telling the world about them, but they hadn't out of respect for him, which made him feel guilty. Yet, guilt would not be a factor in helping him come to this decision. Time. Yes, time. He needed time to think this over.**

**Much more time.**

**"Stop thinking so hard about this," Sam said, letting Freddie go and walking around so she could better face him. "You're over complicating something that's really simple. I love you and Carly. Carly loves you and me. And you love both Carly and I. It's not complicated in the least bit."**

**"Yes it is!" Freddie exclaimed, slipping away from both girls and walking away.**

**He tuned out their protests as he walked and thought about everything. Freddie wasn't afraid of coming out about them, he was sure their friends were just waiting for the day when two or all three of them revealed they were dating. It was his mother he worried most about. Sure he had been smirking a bit earlier about telling her about them, but at the same time, he really didn't know what she might do in retaliation. Granted, he was only a few months away from moving to his own place and attending college, so her throwing him out wasn't the problem.**

**The problem laid in the possibility she would stop talking to him. That she would call him a pig and/or wig out on Carly and Sam with claims that she always knew they would corrupt him. Telling his mother that he was gay would probably be easier than telling her that he was dating his two best friends together. Shaking his head, Freddie finally realized he was in a park and stopped. Looking up at the trees, a soft breeze picked up in the setting light of day and made the leaves dance before him.**

**He felt broken. Scared and broken.**

**Footsteps behind him made him whirl around, coming face to face with the two of the three most important people in his life. They looked worried, honestly worried. His heart broke as he stepped forward to them and embraced them in one big hug. It wasn't fair to them for him to act like this. They were so good to him and he needed them probably more than they needed him. Most importantly, he loved them. Even Sam, no matter how many years she had spent making his life hell.**

**"I'm broken," he whispered to them, "but I don't want to break you two, too. I'm ready to stop hiding."**

**Neither girl said a word, only took turns kissing his lips, Carly's fingers in his hair and Sam's hand on his lower back. Then fingers were undoing his pants and urging him backwards until his back hit a tree trunk and Freddie thought he was imaging things because there could be no way that these two would want to have sex in public.**

**"What are you do...?" he started, but Sam's hand clapped over his mouth.**

**"Just really want you. Right now," Sam whispered to him huskily.**

**"Mhm!" Carly agreed, casting a quick glance around, she smiled widely. "And no one's in sight! So we should be able to get away with this without too much trouble."**

**Freddie tried to argue as Sam's hand went from his mouth, down his pants and grabbed him, quickly quelling any coherent thoughts he had. Carly's fingers hooked into his pants and underwear, dragging them down and exposing Sam's stroking hand on Freddie's slowly growing member. Standing, Carly kissed Freddie, her hand grabbing his before bringing it up under her skirt so he could feel her. His eyes went wide when he realized she wasn't wearing panties beneath the skirt and his fingers instantly touched her wet slit.**

**"Almost thought this would go to waste," she breathed against his lips as she guided his hand against her.**

**It was very likely his mother's (imaginary) assessment about how these two ladies had been the ones to 'corrupt' him probably wouldn't be too far from the truth.**

**Dragging his finger against Carly's clit, he felt her shudder against him, her lips crashing into his in want and need. Sam's hand stroked him gently, just the way he liked, as her lips pressed against his neck and shoulder. Freddie didn't have to feel up under Sam's skirt to know that she was wet and very likely not wearing panties either. The thought of both of these girls wet for him, and likely each other, made him harder. Of course, Carly's soft moans as he stroked her clit and Sam's nipping didn't hurt either. With his free hand, he grabbed Sam's hip and pulled her close, his hand stroking down her thigh.**

**Then Sam's hand was gone from his erection and he almost whimpered until he felt the familiar feel of latex roll along his erection. A small smile tugged at his lips as he continued kissing Carly, feeling Sam's fingers tugging the condom into place. Sam shifted against him, her left leg coming up around his waist, slowly wrapping around him as she pulled her skirt up and slid herself onto him. Freddie groaned, breaking the kiss with Carly as he adjusted himself so he could fuck Sam and finger Carly at the same time. It helped that Sam was very take control-like and did most of the thrusting against him so his hand didn't jump too much between Carly's thighs.**

**First Sam's lips were against his, then she was kissing Carly, and he was moaning watching these two beautiful girls slide their tongues against each other as their breathing grew harder. Carly came shortly after they hit a decent rhythm and clenched Freddie's hand between her legs as he focused fully on Sam, wanting to make her come before he did. It was one of the many rivalry things they still did. Carly never lasted all that long but Sam had a lot of stamina and it had taken Freddie awhile to reach her level. Once he did, he always tried to out last her so he could gloat about it the way Sam did when she out lasted him.**

**The brunette, her breath recovered, moved so she was behind Sam and exposed the blonde's breasts to both Freddie's eyes and her hands. Carly pinched and tugged pink nipples, making Sam cry out and rock harder against Freddie. Just because she was always first to come didn't mean she didn't try to help one of her partners out with their little 'come first' rivalry. Today, she felt Freddie deserved to win so she slipped a hand down to finger her girlfriend's clit, making the blonde growl and buck harder against Freddie to compensate for her rapidly approaching orgasm.**

**Freddie's eyes rose to the sky for a second as he sought to control his breathing. The sky was now a dusty pink, the sun beginning to set. Clouds drifted by still, rain likely just a day a way. He shut his eyes to block it all out, taking in only the sounds around him. Because even as Sam finally came with a loud cry and he came a moment later, he was still broken and scared inside.**

**But at least he was content for the time being and that was better than nothing.**

**- End **

**Hope you Guys Like it!**


End file.
